Primeiro Encontro
by Kazuo Kiry
Summary: "Com receio de que algo ruim pudesse acontecer, aceitei teu pedido para jantarmos aquela noite. Gostaria que tivesse saído tudo como planejei, porem saiu como eu temia."


O vestido de cetim cor-de-rosa voou pousando desmazeladamente sobre a cama, seguida pela calça jeans azul marinho. Blusas de todos os estilos e cores vieram depois junto com as roupas de frio, casacos, meias e tudo mais que havia dentro do guarda-roupas de Flaky. Nem mesmo o palpites de Giggles por telefone ajudaram a decidir-se. No primeiro encontro da sua vida tudo deveria estar impecável para sair como planejado. Mesmo sem saber o que realmente esperar daquela noite.

Quem a convidou para jantar na lanchonete da cidade, não era somente um homem imprevisível como temido por toda pequenina cidade em que que viviam. O que era normal no ponto de vista de Flaky. Para quem foi a guerra e viu tudo de perto o que ela nem conseguia ver nos filmes que passavam na TV - até mais um pouco - não seria de se espantar que ele voltasse um pouco perturbado.

Decidindo por um vestido branco simples, sapatilhas pretas trazendo uma fita que combinava perfeitamente com a bolsa e o casaco da mesma cor que levaria caso o frio piorasse. Desligou o telefone, entrou no banheiro já deixando de lado, em cima da tampa do vaso sanitário, a toalha de banho que se cobria e vestiu-se rapidamente com as roupas escolhidas. Penteou os cabelos da mesma forma que sempre fazia, passando pelos mesmos problemas que sempre passava para se pentear por causa dos espinhos que cresciam desordenadamente entra as madeixas vermelhas. Era incrível como ela poderia estragar tantas escovas em um ano por causa disso. Por fim, se maquiou e saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas aos pulos, parando em frente a porta que dava para a rua. No comodo ao lado estava sua mãe, olhando-a. Parecia orgulhosa ao ver a filha crescida, bonita, tendo o seu primeiro encontro. Mandou uma piscadela de boa sorte. No lugar de encorajar a filha, apenas a fez sentir um pouco mais nervosa. Ela realmente precisaria de sorte.

O som das rodas do carro estacionando na porta veio junto a buzina. A ruiva apertou as alças da bolsa de couro e engoliu seco, mas já era tarde de mais para desistir. Girou a maçaneta e saiu, deparando com o rapaz encostado no automóvel já esperando-a com a porta aberta.

Apesar de ter vinte anos amais que Flaky, Flippy, era um homem bastante atraente, não aparentando a idade que tinha. De altura, daria duas Flaky's e meio. Os cabelos esverdeados e claros combinavam com os olhos da mesma cor. Na ocasião ele estava um pouco desmazelado vestido em sua calça jeans desbotada e rasgada com uma camiseta preta, mas ela não reclamava. Pelo menos ele tinha dado um descanso a farda militar.

Descendo os degraus da pequena varandinha, seguiu em direção ao carro, parando em frente ao rapaz que parecia admira-la com um olhar doce.

– Bastante... Apresentável. - Comentava deixando claro que as palavras poderiam ser facilmente substituídas por "deslumbrante" ou quem sabe "maravilhosa".

– O senhor também. - Respondia o elogio sorrindo enquanto entrava no carro antes que à visse com o rosto quase camuflando nos cabelos.

Os dois já dentro do carro, o rapaz deu a marcha e seguiu em direção a lanchonete sem perceber que a garota o espiava pelo canto do olho, imaginando o quão poderia ser especial o momento que passariam juntos, como o pesadelo que poderia se tornar de uma hora para outra. Só dependeria dele.

Chegando a lanchonete reconheceram a maioria das pessoas sentadas as mesas, contando com a garçonete, claro, eles não iriam se aproximar e nem mesmo puxar assunto com o casal, não queriam atrapalhar o encontro. Acenaram por educação e os deixaram em paz. Escolheram a primeira mesa vazia que encontraram onde Flippy puxou a cadeira para Flaky se sentar, mostrando ser um perfeito cavalheiro em todos os sentidos. Mal se sentaram e já foram recebidos por uma garota alta de cabelos azulados que trazia uma flor presa atrás da orelha, com dois cardápios em mãos. Petunia, a garçonete que Flaky conhecia bem. A ruiva já sabia o que pedir: um X-bacon pequeno, batatas fritas e um milkshake de baunilha. Ele pediu o mesmo, apenas substituindo o milkshake por um suco de laranja.

A comida tinha sido servida, assunto por cima de assunto ia aparecendo na medida que o tempo ia passando e as pessoas iam embora. Já pareciam se conhecer a mais tempo do que se conheciam realmente. Descobriram coisas que tinham em comum e até debatiam outras de forma saudável e agradável. Tendo direito a muitas risadas meio que sem sentido dependendo do tema. Chegaram a juntar as cadeiras para que ela tirasse uma foto dos dois com o celular, não passando de um pretexto para ficar mais próxima dele. O medo de algo sair errado tinha desaparecido completamente. Em um momento, os olhos verde claro encontraram com os dela, trazendo um brilho diferente. O mundo parecia parar naquele momento em que via o rosto dele se aproximar lentamente, não deixando de dar uma ajuda ao inevitável, aproximando-se também. A respiração dele parecia acelerada igual ao coração dela quando os lábios estavam prestes a se tocar, e então...

BAM!

A porta do estabelecimento escancarou com um pontapé assustando todos dentro do local. Entraram dois rapazes mascarados e armados: O primeiro tinha alguns pirciengs na orelha e outro no lábio. Foi o que chutara a porta e agora apontava a arma para os presentes; O outro, era identico ao primeiro de rosto, mas vestia um sobretudo verde musgo e um chapéu. A arma apontada para o teto.

– Isso é um ASSALTO! - A ultima palavra era dita por ambos, seguido por um tiro.

Um tiro. O som ameaçador de uma arma. Era exatamente isso que desencadearia o caus transformando os sonhos de Flaky de uma noite agradável no pesadelo que tanto temia. O coração dela ainda pulsava rápido, só que agora de medo do que estaria por vir. Não era assustador o assalto, nem mesmo as armas e os pertences que poderiam querer levar, e sim, a expressão que Flippy ganhou após o tiro ser disparado. Ele primeiramente pareceu assustado com o baque na porta, mudando para um ar perdido ao ouvir o tiro, parecendo perder-se em suas lembranças mais obscuras por fim. Agora ganhando um novo rosto. O rosto de um monstro que se abria em um sorriso demoníaco e os olhos ganhavam um brilho psicótico.

Após levantar-se e passar a mão, sorrateiramente, pela mesa - dando apenas para Flaky ver que ele agarrou a faca que viera com os outros talheres junto ao lanche - caminhou em passos lentos até os assaltantes que só se deram conta de sua presença nesse momento.

– Aí, senta lá com a tua namoradinha. Não faremos mal algum. Só queremos alguma lembrancinha do caixa. - Ordenou Lifty que mantém a arma apontada para os outros, mas com os olhos fixos um Flippy que permaneceu parado o encarando de volta.

Nesse tempo, Shifty, já estava ordenando para que Petunia colocasse todo o dinheiro da caixa registradora dentro da sacola. Um minuto contado se passou quando, de repente, Flippy ataca Lifty com a faca. O assaltante se esquiva rapidamente saltando como um gato para cima do balcão, se esquecendo da arma que... Estaria em suas mãos se não tivesse se assustado com o ataque repentino e a jogado para o alto.

– MERDA! - Berrou Lifty.

– O quê? - Perguntou assustado o gêmeo ainda com a arma na cabeça de Petunia que retirava o dinheiro.

Um grito. Segundo tiro disparado. Petunia havia gritado por socorro, por instinto, Shifty disparou a arma para que se se calasse. Tarde de mais para pensar melhor. Lá estava a garota caindo ao chão, a parede salpicada de sangue junto com alguns miolos que deslisavam pelo azulejo. Algo tinha saído errado, era melhor que fugissem logo dali antes que a policia fosse acionada por algum vizinho e os dois se metessem em mais encrencas do que já obtinham em sua ficha criminal.

Shifty saltava o balcão para retirar o saco com o dinheiro que Petunia colocou dentro do dele, pisando na possa de sangue que se formou em torno da cabeça estourada da pobre. As botas de salto deslisaram, e, antes que parasse de cara no chão, apoiou-se na primeira coisa fixa que encontrou. A chapa de fritar os bifes. Os olhos encheram d'água, as mão descolaram da chapa em carne viva quando decidiu solta-las e cair de uma vez. Pegou a sacola tentando não se importar com a dor e se levantou. Derrapando mais uma vez, novamente tornando-se vitima da chapa, só que desta vez o seu rosto foi quem grudou nela. Gritar? Impossível. Sentia seus lábios colarem junto com as pálpebras, bochechas e todo o resto da face. O cheiro para quem estava de fora devia ser de uma carne em péssima qualidade fritando. Não demorou muito para que moresse daquela maneira deplorável.

Lifty ainda corria de Flippy que não mostrava melhoras no seu estado de psicopatia momentânea. A sede se sangue aumentava a cada imagem mais catastrófica que a lanchonete ganhava entre rostos tostados na chapa quente, os miolos e sangue no chão e o espanto tanto de Flaky quanto de Lifty que só se dera conta da morte do irmão quando passou por trás do balcão numa tentativa inútil de fuga. Estava encurralado e não havia mais nada a se fazer. Imediatamente sentiu a primeira facada fincar-lhe as costas, depois mais uma, e outra, outra, outra... Até cair no chão e ser atingindo até sua morte. Até o homem se cansar dessa distração.

O sangue pelo rosto e vestes trouxera um ar bem mais assustador do que já tinha. Ofegava em meio a risadas baixas que arrepiariam a espinha de qualquer um. Flaky sentiu que precisava fugir. Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível e pedir ajudar se não seria mais uma vitima da loucura daquele homem que já não conhecia mais como imaginou conhecer alguns minutos atrás. Levantou-se tentando fazer o minimo de barulho ao arrastar a cadeira e seguir em direção a porta.

– F-Flaky? - A voz saia rasgada e ainda ofegante.

Ela se virou lentamente e olhou para Flippy ainda debruçado ao lado dos três corpos que pingavam e escorriam sangue, encharcando os fundos na lanchonete. Com a mesma lentidão que ela se virou, ele olhou para ela, e para seu desespero, o sorriso e o olhar monstruoso não tinham desaparecido.

– Você já vai? - A gargalhada ecoou nos ouvidos da garota que se desesperou e saiu correndo porta a fora.

A rua estava deserta, não havia ninguém ali para salva-la. Daria qualquer coisa para encontrar com Splendid ou até mesmo Nutty que pareceria bem mais dentro de sua sanidade mental que Flippy. Mas, o que adiantaria? Mais um a morrer nas mãos daquele doentio ex-militar? E ele estava lá. Andando calmamente enquanto ela corria, olhando diversas vezes para trás, sem perceber que no meio daquela rua deserta passava um carro.

– FLAKY!

O grito de Flippy não ajudou. No momento em que ela parou, decidida a responder independente do que fosse acontecer, passou um carro que a acertou em cheio, passando por cima sem ao menos parar e prestar ajudas.

A expressão tenebrosa dele mudou completamente, ganhando um espanto e tristeza total. Correu, se jogou de joelhos ao lado do corpo da garota que tinha sangue saindo pela boca, fratura exposta em ambas as pernas e os ossos eram visíveis também nos braços. A visão da morte, mesmo de sua amada, não era tão desesperador. Já viu pessoas queridas morrer tantas vezes na sua frente que só teria de tirar a boina militar, colocar no peito e lamentas se estivesse em uma guerra e não na porta de uma lanchonete as 10h da noite.

– Só queria entregar isso. - Meteu a mão dentro do bolso da calça tirando uma caixinha menor que a palma de sua mão.

Abrindo-a havia uma pequenina aureola dourada com o nome dos dois nas costas. Um anel de compromisso qual colocou delicadamente no dedo da garota. Deitou-se do seu lado e permaneceu ali até o amanhecer.


End file.
